


Ghosts Text fic

by sky_child



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_child/pseuds/sky_child
Summary: The ghosts are all alive and teens so have a group chat because I say so
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ghosts are all alive and teens so have a group chat because I say so

**Pat created group "The chat"**

**Pat added**

**"Alison"**

**"Thomas"**

**"Captain"**

**"Fanny"**

**"Julian"**

**"Robin"**

**"Mary"**

**"Kitty"**

**"Humphrey"**

**16:04**

**Julian:** Y is it called "The chat"

**Thomas:** Yeah that's really boring

**Fanny:** It's nice and simple we aren't changing it anytime soon I imagine

**Julian:** Vote to change the name say I

**Thomas:** I

**Mary:** I

**Kitty:** I

**Alison:** I

**Robin:** I

**Humphrey:** I

**Pat:** I

**Julian:** Right we win

**Julian changed the group name to "Wierdos"**

**Fanny:** >:( I hate you guys

**Robin:** Can you help me with the physics homework plz

**Alison:** sure

**Robin:** Thx

**0:34**

**Alison:** Anyone awake???

**Thomas:** Yes I am my sweet xx

**Alison:** Oh shit not u

**Thomas:** Why must you hurt me this way

**Alison:** Cus I don't like you Thomas

**Thomas:** Thats uncool

**Captain:** Will you shut up >:(

**Thomas:** No

**Captain:** Look I'm trying to sleep

**Thomas:** Maybe don't sleep listen to my poetry instead

**Alison:** Your poetry makes me want to cry

**Robin:** Alison's right it's shit

**Thomas:** Y so mean :'(

**Captain:** well night

**Thomas:** Night :'(

**Alison:** Good night

**6:37**

**Pat:** Y were you awake at 0:34

**Thomas:** Y weren't you

**Pat:** I actually care about myself

**Thomas:** urgh whatever

**Julian:** whats the square root off 81

**Alison:** 9

**Pat:** Julian dude you need to do homework the night before >:(

**Julian:** I have 3 pieces not done due today

**Pat:** Holy shit 3

**Fanny:** can we not swear please

**Thomas:** No you fucking little shit bitch

**Fanny:** How dare you if my mother saw that

**Julian:** We really don't fucking care about your mum

**Fanny:** I want to uphold good behaviour @Captain please help

**Captain:** What the hell do you want

**Fanny:** I dispare

**Robin:** You sound like an old shrew

**Julian:** She looks like an old shrew

**Robin renamed "Fanny" to "Old Shrew"**

**Kitty:** Haha old shrew

**Old Shrew:** Change it back

**Mary:** Make me an admin

**Robin made "Mary" an admin**

**Mary:** thx

**Mary changed the group name to "The Republic of Chat"**

**7:48**

**Pat:** guys the bus is nearly here where are you???

**Captain:** I'm at the next stop

**Julian:** I'm "sick"

**Pat:** Julian we've talked about this

**Julian:** Does it matter I get to stay home all day

**Pat:** Bus is here

**Captain:Everyone** else was at the shops they're here tho

**Pat:** nice :)


	2. It's Just a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain is angry. Its all Thomas' fault and Fanny is being a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big language warning there is swearing ._.

**11:51**

**Thomas renamed "Captain" to "SIMP"**

**SIMP** : Can you not rename me

**Thomas:** I have to

**SIMP:** Change me back Thorne

**Thomas:** Nope >:)

**Mary renamed "Thomas" to "Sewer rat"**

**Sewer rat:** Mary!!!!! >:(

**SIMP:** Ha you deserve it

**Sewer rat:** Urgh

**Julian:** Hello what's this drama?????

**Alison:** Enlighten us

**SIMP:** Don't you fucking dare

**Sewer rat:** right so in English we had to work with a partner and Captain in all his wisdom picked his crush and they started talking and he puts his hand on his leg!!!!!!! I caught the whole thing on camera

**SIMP:** What the hell is wrong with you!!

**Old shrew:** Captain!!!! You have a crush???

**Robin:** wait "his leg" he's a boy!!!!!!!

**SIMP:** I can explain!!

**Kitty:** awwwww how sweet

**Old shrew:** a boy honestly it's gotten worse

**Humphrey:** Fanny apologies now or we kick you off

**Mary:** Amen to that

**Old shrew:** Fine sorry Cap I don't agree with it tho gay is wierd

**Mary muted "Old shrew" for 4 hours**

**Alison:** Wow Cap's got a crush who is it

**Kitty:** I want to go to the wedding please

**SIMP:** It was an accident I really didn't mean to

**"Sewer rat"** shared a video

**Julian:** Thorne is that William Havers

**Mary** renamed "Sewer rat" to "Thorne"

**SIMP:** Please don't tell anyone

**Thorne:** So he admits it

**SIMP:** Yes I do just don't tell anyone please

**Mary:** I won't tell anyone else

**13:27**

**SIMP:** Who snitched

**Mary:** It wasn't me

**Alison:** I feel @Julian or @Old Shrew

**Julian:** It was Jemmima she took my phone

**SIMP:** Oh yeah really where are you

**Julian:** By the fence why??????

**SIMP:** Oh you'll see

**Alison:** @Julian run bitch run fast

**16:12**

**Pat renamed "SIMP" to "Captain"**

**Pat unmuted "Old Shrew"**

**Captain:** Julian I'm sorry

**Julian:** I'm sorry too

**Old Shrew:** Sorry Captain

**Alison:** Sorry to break up a moment but can we remove @Thorne for a moment

**Pat:** Why

**Alison:** I just need to say something

**Captain:** Right ok

**Thorne:** Do i get a say in this

**Captain:** No

**Thorne:** Y tho :(

**Pat:** Welp bye bye

**Thorne:** What!!!!!

**Pat removed "Thorne" from "The Rebulic of Chat"**

**Alison:** nice :)

**Robin:** What is it

**Alison:** It's Thomas's birthday soon what should we get him

**Captain:** We should definitely get him a book

**Pat:** What kind of book

**Captain:** ?????

**Robin:** Poetry get the poet poetry

**Old Shrew:** Oh yeah feed the fire

**Alison:** Fanny stop complaining

**Old Shrew:** Well I just think we should not get him that

**Humphrey:** Want to be muted again

**Old Shrew:** No that was mean

**Alison:** That wasn't mean it was pay back

**Captain:** Anyway well buy that add him back

**Humphrey:** Ok ill do that

**Humphrey added "Thomas" to "The Republic of Chat"**

**Thomas:** What was that for :(

**Robin:** Your sanity >:D

**Thomas:** I'm the most sane person here

**Old Shrew:** Yeah likely story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something I'll post again on Wednesday


	3. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They organise a party and it does very wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is language and alot of drama

**23:26**

**Mary:** Help I think I broke my foot

 **Kitty:** Oh no I hurt my leg once it really hurt

 **Captain:** If its broken go to hospital

 **Mary:** But I don't want anyone to wake up

 **Captain:** How did you even "break" it

 **Mary:** I was making soup then dropped the pan

 **Kitty:** Y were u making soup it's _23:31_

 **Mary:** I'm hungry

 **Captain:** Do you need any help

 **Mary:** Yes

 **Kitty:** Want me to come round

 **Old Shrew:** This is ridiculous you are not doing that!

 **Mary:** We can have a midnight soup rave

 **Robin:** Can I come to :)

 **Old Shrew:** This is horrendous _@Captain_ help me out here

 **Captain:** I haven't ever been to a party so can I come

 **Old Shrew:** Oh my gosh I can't believe you guys >:(

 **Alison:** Fanny it's a party stop being so annoying

 **Old shrew:** Yeah it's _23:41_ as well

 **Alison:** replied to _@Captain-_ wait you haven't been to a party!!!!!!!!!

 **Julian:** Right your all coming over for a party

 **Alison:** My house is biggest

 **Mary:** Yeah ok I cleaned up the soup we're ok

 **Julian:** I love partys

 **Kitty:** same the dancing the men

 **Julian:** The alcohol

 **Captain:** No no no no no

 **Alison:** Captain's right no alcohol

 **Julian** Julian: Urgh you're all so boring

 **Old Shrew:** you're 16 Julian you need to age right down

 **Alison:** For once she's right

 **Old Shrew:** FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!!!

 **Captain:** Alison can I invite someone

 **Alison:** Yeah sure I'm inviting Mike

 **Thomas:** OMG don't please

 **Captain:** Right can anyone

 **Alison:** I said yes

 **Captain:** Can it be a boy????

 **Thomas:** Is this who I think it is

 **Captain:** No it most certainly isnt

 **Pat:** Y are you awake and planning a party

 **Kitty:** It's going to fun there's going men and dancing

 **Julian:** And women

 **Old Shew:** and no me

 **Pat:** Ooo can I come

 **Alison:** Everyones going except Fanny

 **Pat:** Right when is it

 **Alison:** Oh Saturday

 **Kitty:** Wait Saturday I thought it was today

 **Alison:** Wait no

 **Kitty:** Oh well I'm right outside your house

 **Alison:** Omg come in you'll freeze

**14:43**

**Captain:** Right can we get a full guest list so I can plan an inventory

 **Kitty:** Whats an inventory

 **Captain:** It's a list Katherine

 **Kitty:** Ohhhh right

 **Alison:** Well its all of us except Shrew girl and Julian invited some girl Pat invited Carol and you invited someone too then there's the other people Jemima invited from Boiler Bois the other chat that's it.

 **Captain:** Ok so about 20

 **Alison:** Wait 20!

 **Captain:** Yea

 **Alison:** Right k

 **Captain:** Would 5 bottles of lemonade be enough and 4 crisp bags and other things

 **Alison:** Right wow I really can't believe we're doing this

 **Old Shrew:** Yeah so can I this is ridiculous

 **Alison:** Right k see you tomorrow xx

 **Thomas:** She kissed me

 **Alison:** Not you

 **Thomas:** :(

**11:09**

**Captain:** Do you want the stuff now

 **Alison:** Right yea

 **Captain:** I'm coming over now then

**7:47**

**Captain:** That was a great night

 **Kitty:** Omgosh yesss

 **Alison:** Yeah that was something

 **Julian:** I'm glad I didn't take any more alcohol that would have been much worse

 **Captain:** What?? *More* alcohol

 **Julian:** Oh yeah did the classic put a whole bunch of vodka in the drinks

 **Alison:** Omg what the fuck is wrong with you

 **Captain:** Was I drunk???? 

**Julian:** Yeah definitely

 **Captain:** Wait what happened

 **Julian:** _@Thomas_ has all the videos

 **Thomas:** Yeah ill share some of them

 **Alison:** Share them all I want to know what happened I can't really remember it

 **Thomas:** I really don't think we need to

 **Julian:** come on stop being so scared share them

 **Thomas:** right don't blame me blame Julian

**"Thomas" shared 17 videos**

**Alison:** Omg oh no

 **Pat:** omg that's Cap?????????

 **Kitty:** _@Captain_ is that u

**"Captain" left the group "The Republic of Chat"**

**Thomas:** Is it Cap with William

 **Alison:** Omg we really fucked up

 **Old Shrew:** I knew something like this would happen

 **Thomas:** Shut it

 **Alison:** what do we do

 **Pat:** don't post anything anywhere else

 **Thomas:** but everyone was there it really wouldn't change a thing

 **Kitty:** I hope no one noticed them then

 **Robin:** As if if Thomas and Julian saw it everyone else probably did

 **Alison:** wait Thomas you filmed them in

 **Thomas:** Oh no oh fuck no

 **Alison:** Kitty quick message Captain

**Chat with "Captain"**

**Kitty:** Hello

 **Captain:** Don't message me

 **Kitty:** It's ok

 **Captain:** No no it's not

 **Kitty:** No it is ok kissing is normal I think

 **Captain:** Yeah if its a girl not a boy

 **Kitty:** Omg Captain its OK to be gay

 **Captain:** How do you know that and I'm not gay

 **Kitty:** just listen to yourself

 **Captain:** but he's my friend

 **Kitty:** Tell him how you feel then

 **Captain:** But what if he doesn't like me or he can't be friends with a weird guy like me 

**Kitty:** Can you just shh and message him

 **Captain:** I'm scared he's going to say no

 **Kitty:** Well if he says no you can come cry at my house and we can keep that a secret Thomas will not ever record you again or I will beat him up????? 

**Captain:** Thank you Katherine you're a real good friend

 **Kitty:** It's really nothing

 **Captain:** Ok can you add me back to the group chat please

 **Kitty:** Yes I'll get Mary to do that

**Chat with "Havers♡"**

**Captain:** Hi

 **Havers:** Hey :)

 **Captain:** Can I ask you something

 **Havers:** Yeah sure

 **Captain:** If I was gay would you still be friends with me 

**Havers:** Random question but yeah you're cool

 **Captain:** And what if I liked you

 **Havers:** What are you trying to say

 **Captain:** I really don't know what to say

 **Havers:** Just say it I won't judge

 **Captain:** You promise 

**Havers:** Yeah promise just as long as you aren't an alien

 **Captain:** Stop messing about 

**Havers:** Alright

 **Captain:** Havers I think I like you

 **Havers:** Really

 **Captain:** Yes I love you

 **Havers:** Do you want to date me?

 **Captain:** Yes yes yes please

 **Havers:** I love youXx

 **Captain:** I love you more Xxxx

 **Havers:** Wanna meet up now

 **Captain:** Ok :)

 **Havers:** ill meet you at 9

 **Captain:** yep ill be there xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload I'm just lazy and procrastinate alot


	4. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Kitty play hide and seek

"You'll never find me Charlotte." Kitty laughed running off into one of the rooms. Charlotte was curled up covering her eyes. "Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come." Charlotte started running down the hallway. She didn't look where she was going and ended up running straight through Fanny.

"A lady doesn't run indoors." Charlotte slowed down "Sorry." She looked back to see Lady Button turn the corner only to then continue running.

Charlotte opened the nursery door. She looked around being as silent as possible. A small laugh came from the curtains. "Got you!" she pulled the curtains to reveal Kitty covering her face.

"How did you find me. No one has ever found me ever." Charlotte looked confused. "Really? That was e... easy." Kitty's expression became quite sad. She had never been found by anyone other than Mary but Kitty decided she had cheated. "Oh. Oh of course." She didn't run off crying like usual she just slowly walked through the walls. Charlotte was still baffled by this and didn't think much of it.

Kitty continued to trudge through the walls and grounds of Button House. Charlotte saw her again turning the corner and sitting on the stairs. "Kitty? Sorry." Kitty looked at Charlotte. "No, it's okay. I just get a bit sad about that all us ghosts do." Charlotte nodded she didn't fully understand but she knew Kitty was upset in some regard.

"Kitty do you want a sleep over." Kitty began to smile. "Oh yes I would like that." Charlotte smiled back. "Maybe when I'm six." Kitty nodded vigorously. "And how old are you?"  
Charlotte counted on her fingers. That was something she learnt at school and something she took great pride in doing. "I'm four. So one, two. Two years!" Charlotte hadn't yet been taught time so the difference was excusable.

For the rest of the day she and Kitty both danced around waiting for the two years to come quickly. In the end they both concluded that two years was a long way away and they should be doing things in the meantime.

"Charlotte it's dinner!" Alison called from the kitchen. "Mike made us all chese on toast. Well I have chesse on burnt toast. Thank you, darling." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Thomas was stood scowling in the corner beside the sink.

Once they had finished, Charlotte decided to explore as she had never fully seen the whole house and she wanted to find a new hiding place. Charlotte spun around in her dress until she fell over on the library floor. The house was very big and the library was also quite large she could never read all of these books (she couldn't read much in the first place but there was alot of books). 

After a few moments of thinking she got up and left to the stair case. There were two flights of stairs one go up and the other leading down. She hadn't ever been down these stairs and it wouldn't hurt to try. Charlotte wandered down to the basement door she clicked it open. The light that came in showed lots of people. They were covered in gross red-yellow lumps and scars. All covered in dirt and ripped tattered clothes and tangled messy hair.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Charlotte screamed, "Mummy! Monsters." She curled covering her eyes and burst into tears. The plague ghost looked at her bitterly. "Well that wasn't very nice. He's actually quite a nice person except for the fact he killed us all." They all stared at Mick. "I'm really sorry." 

Alison and Mike ran as fast as they could. "What is...  
it. Oh, right it's you lot." Charlotte looked up from her teary palms. "You can see them too." Alison nodded. "You and me we're special. Mike can't see them." Charlotte looked at him. "You can't see them." Mike crouched down beside her. "Not a thing. Mummy had to explain everything to me at first. I still can't remember them all." Charlotte started to laugh. "Silly daddy he can't see them." Alison smiled. "Yeah, well I'm glad I can't see ghosts expecially that old lady." Charlotte stared at him. "You mean Fanny." Alison cut in. "And the others Robin, the Captain and Mary?" They all laughed glad they could see the light in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have alot of ideas and they would both be short fics so I merged them hope it actually makes sense

**Author's Note:**

> Welp thanks for reading I have a lot more ideas and thing writen down so :)


End file.
